


Let me look at you

by laNill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Skype Sex, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, alternative universe, camboy!kenma
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laNill/pseuds/laNill
Summary: “Va tutto bene, tesoro, ci sono io. Hai me, posso guidarti io se me lo permetti.”Kenma tremò nel vedere l’adorazione nei suoi occhi ed una mano che si era portata in avanti a tenere lo schermo come se potesse sfiorargli il viso, cedendogli una carezza.“Sì,tiprego,” sospirò in un squittire tremulo, tradendo il bisogno di averlo, disentirlo.Kuroo sorrise, non un sorriso lezioso né spavaldo; sorrise nel vero senso della parola, gentile e con gli occhi neri nei propri in un annuire di conforto, velato di quella brama sottesa che stava tenendo a bada.“Stenditi e apri le gambe, zucchero, fallo per me..”





	Let me look at you

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il kinktober del fanwriter.it, l'ho buttata giù di getto appena mi è scattata l'idea. Sono un filino in ritardo, ma pazienza.  
Ho messo alcuni avvertimenti per capire meglio cosa si sta andando a leggere, quindi se c'è qualche kink che non apprezzate o vi mette disagio, vi prego, non leggete; il feminization, tra tutti, è abbastanza accennato ma riguarda gli abiti e alcuni modi di fare dei personaggi. Molto blando ma, ognuno ha i suoi gusti giustamente.  
Enjoy!

Quando aveva rivelato al suo migliore amico di avere una cotta per un ragazzo su internet, la prima reazione era stata una totale e assoluta negazione, accompagnata da una ramanzina sul non poter conoscere né fidarsi di persone conosciute su internet.

Una parte di Kenma aveva asserito con l’amico, era comprensibile il suo rimprovero e le sue paure, ma dall’altra parte c’era una piccola, remota, seppur infima possibilità che magari, dopotutto, ci poteva pur essere qualcuno di ‘normale’ dall’altra parte dello schermo.

“Non puoi mai saperlo con certezza, Ken.” Lo istruì Akaashi contro la sua tazza di thè alla cannella e zenzero. Erano seduti in una parte più distante della caffetteria; l’avevano scelto appositamente visto gli argomenti non propriamente ‘casti’ che Kenma aveva deciso di intavolare.

Lo sguardo di Kenma si abbassò sulla propria tazza di cioccolata. Le dita, al di là delle maniche del maglioncino nocciola, pizzicavano piacevoli per il calore.

“Vorrei ricordarti che anche tu fai parte di internet, signorino youtuber dell’asmr.” Gli ricordò prendendo un piccolo sorso di liquido che, dolce, lo fece rabbrividire piacevolmente dal calore che lo invase. Lo guardò pacato da sopra il bordo della tazza, eloquente, accusatorio.

Akaashi non si piegò all’allusione velata, affermando, “Io non accetto conoscenze che non siano già consolidate e reali.”

“Dillo a Bokuto-san.”

Una sfumatura rosata si diffuse sulla punta delle orecchie del moro. Rimase nel suo contegno naturale, nonostante tutto, gli occhi socchiusi a bere mentre posava la tazza con eleganza sul piattino di porcellana.

“Bokuto è stata una situazione diversa.” Spiegò, un dato di fatto nella sua voce. Ignorò deliberatamente il dettaglio che fosse partito tutto da messaggi scambiati dapprima sotto ai suoi video, rapidi e senza pensieri, e poi in privato da parte di quello che si rivelò essere il più esuberante, il più folle e più fedele dei suoi follower.

“Magari, lui è diverso.. abita non troppo distante da qui, ho scoperto.” Tentò ancora Kenma, le spalle basse, gli occhi che deviavano per la sala e poi in basso.

“Peggio. Se è un pervertito, può venire sotto casa tua.”

Un piccolo broncio si delineò sulla fronte chiara del minore, le guance che si gonfiavano appena e la contrarietà a creargli una smorfia sulle labbra rosate.

Akaashi sospirò.

“Come si chiama?”

“Il suo nome è Kuroo.”

La tazzina da thè si fermò a mezz’aria, lo sguardo che Akaashi gli lanciò era di totale stupore, le ciglia scure arcuate verso l’alto. “Kuroo? Parli di _bigtrashiestkuroo_?”

Kenma si accigliò drizzando la schiena.  
“Lo conosci?”

“Certo che lo conosco, è amico di Bokuto. Anche lui ha un canale, ma fa vlog di dubbio gusto su siti vm18; ma i suoi quadri, ammetto, sono molto belli.”

Il brillio negli occhi di kenma gli confermò che sì, doveva essere lui il Kuroo di cui stava parlando e per il quale, scoprì in fretta, si era preso una spaventosa e accorata cotta che venne in fretta confermata dal rossore che sbocciò rapido sulle sue guance e dal sorriso timido che gli punse le labbra.

“Ti piace,” e fu un dato di fatto, a cui kenma non seppe negarsi. Gli piaceva, sì, terribilmente. Il suono della sua voce, il modo calmo che aveva di dipingere, l’animo caotico che rappresentava nel suo girovagare per varie zone della città; il suo sorriso, il suo sguardo, il modo che aveva di scrivere sul suo blog, quando si ricordava di averne uno, e sotto le foto postate su instagram.

Akaashi tradì un sorriso compiaciuto e lezioso dietro il bordo della tazza.

“Non pensavo vedessi quel genere di video,” affermò con un modulazione maliziosa che fece arrossire più ardentemente il biondo, le mani strette in grembo, stropicciando un lembo di quel suo vestito lungo color lillà.

“A-.. a volte.. è così erotico quando fa.. certe cose-” ammise, attorcigliando una ciocca di capelli attorno all’indice. Akaashi dissentiva, ma non aveva il diritto di distruggere le fantasie amorose e erotiche di Kenma quindi si limitò a sorridere divertito.

“E’ alquanto rozzo e indisciplinato, ma non è cattivo. Se vuoi, posso aiutare.” Gli propose, d’improvviso con un idea.

Kenma lo osservò, interrogativo, “Come? Posso incontrarlo?”

“Qualcosa del genere.”

Avevano deciso di fare una videochiamata. Kuroo in quel periodo si trovava in vacanza studio in un altro continente. I piani di farli incontrare erano saltati ma non erano andati totalmente distrutti.

Si sarebbero chiamati in un pomeriggio, senza troppe complicazioni o problemi, una chiacchierata tra amici, Bokuto che informava Kuroo delle loro cose e Akaashi che vi prendeva parte. Poi sarebbe andato via, avrebbe massaggiato a Bokuto di fare altrettanto – ci erano volute diverse ore e un invidiabile lavoro di labbra e promesse impudiche sussurrate tra le lenzuola e con sua totale vergogna, per convincerlo a mentire al suo miglior amico.

_E’ per una buona causa_, lo aveva tranquillizzato, schioccandogli baci agli angoli delle labbra e sospirando deliziato dal calore delle sue braccia attorno al suo corpo. _Kuroo mi ringrazierà._

E quando Kenma fosse entrato casualmente nella stanza, e Kuroo lo avrebbe visto al suo posto, in pigiama, fingendosi appena sveglio, e avessero iniziato a parlare in qualche modo – sarebbe stata fatta.

Kenma non era bravo a parlare, ma avere una tastiera che poteva farlo al posto suo era d’aiuto – molto meglio che averlo di fronte come ad un primo appuntamento.

Quel pomeriggio indossava una maglietta bianca a maniche corte, di pizzo, e una gonna del colore della carta da zucchero stretta sui fianchi esili e lunga fino alle cosce pallide, dove solo un velo sottile e impalpabile delle calze trasparenti, traslucide, le celava agli sguardi più leziosi. Premette le labbra, due curve sottili e rosee, umide dal lucidalabbra con quella punta color pesca a richiamare il rossore che gli imporporava le guance.

Il sangue gli pulsava alle tempie con una rapidità da dargli le vertigini. Premette una mano sul petto, il cuore in gola, stritolato dall’ansia e da una sensazione più profonda, cupa, suadente dell’eccitazione.

Il rumore della tastiera cessò dall’interno della camera. Il rollio della sedia accompagnò il gelo che discese in rivoli pungenti sulla schiena. Sussultò appena quando Akaashi ne uscì, un sorriso serafico a piegare dolcemente le labbra.

“Puoi andare ora. L’hanno chiamato al telefono, non starà molto, perciò-..” la spiegazione era calma, pacata nel modo che aveva Akaashi di parlare. In qualche modo, una piccola, infinitesima parte di lui si calmò nel sentirsi aiutato. Le sue mani si posero sulle piccole spalle, accarezzandolo lungo le braccia in gesti affettuosi. “Se sei nervoso, non devi forzarti tesoro.”

Kenma si strinse nelle spalle, lo sguardo che cadeva a terra. Al di là del panico ad attanagliargli la gola, non avrebbe mai immaginato che avrebbe mai potuto ritrovarsi in una situazione simile né che potesse farlo di fronte alla persona per cui aveva una cotta.

Gli sarebbe capitata solo quella singola opportunità. Perché non sfruttarla? Non lo conosceva, probabilmente non ci avrebbe più parlato. Quindi.. perché _no_?

“No, è.. è che mi vergogno..” Ammise, in parte mentendo.

Akaashi gli scostò una ciocca ondulata dal viso, chinandosi a lasciargli un bacio gentile sulle labbra di zucchero.

“Sei adorabile, Ken; perderà la testa per te.”

Gli diede una piccola pacca sul sedere, prima di vederlo chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

La camera era ampia, la conosceva, ci era entrato e aveva dormito molte volte su quel letto – un kingsize dalle coperte di piume e cuscini ricamati. Le tende erano tirate appena davanti alle ampie finestre, creando un’oscurità parziale dove le ombre si incuneavano tra le stoffe, indugiando sulle curve delle braccia, illuminando la protuberanza degli angoli, di un labbro, di una particolare lembo di pelle tra le cosce dischiuse.

Si chiedeva se Kuroo lo avesse visto bene in viso o se fosse stato meglio restare celati e fargli pensare di essere più bello di quanto in realtà non era.

Il pc portatile era posizionato sopra la scrivania di fronte al letto. La luce artificiale rischiarava appena la stanza, e lo schermo aveva la chiamata skype lasciata aperta: il nome di Kuroo sottostante gli fece tremare le ginocchia e venire i brividi. Non era ancora tornato, si vedeva solo parte della sua stanza – la sedia scostata, parte del letto e dei poster di qualche band, una divisa appesa, un quadro sul comodino.

Chissà che odore avevano le sue lenzuola, la sua pelle.. Era un immagine così intima che si sentì sciogliere, arrossendo dal desiderio stupido di poter rotolarsi su quelle coperte, nel calore del suo corpo.

Si volse di scatto, serrando gli occhi e prendendosi il viso tra le mani: lo trovò bollente. Dovette respirare profondamente e a lungo prima di sentire il cuore, nel suo sbattere incessante contro la sua esile cassa toracica, placarsi di poco. Non poteva aspettare in eterno, doveva spogliarsi e cercare di essere più seducente possibile.. Ma come poteva fare? Aveva fatto delle prove, a casa, finendo per toccarsi tra le cosce al pensiero dei suoi occhi su di sé, del peso che potessero avere, mentre lo guardava avido di deflorarlo, sussurrando parole dolci contro l’orecchio e riducendolo ad un piccolo bozzolo tremulo, ansimante e bagnato dei suoi orgasmi liquidi.

Si avvicinò alla sponda inferiore del letto, e dopo un paio di respiri profondi, iniziò a svestirsi. Sfilò lentamente la maglia dalla gonna, scoprendo la curva della schiena pallida e l’intreccio dei nastri del reggiseno che aveva voluto indossare. I capelli, nel toglierla, ricaddero sulle spalle come onde dorate sfumate di petrolio alla sommità.

Fu allora che lo udì.

“-kaashi scusa ma mi stanno-.._ohmerda_. Porcaputtana-.. _wow_.” Il vibrato basso, appena sibilato, la modulazione calda e appena roca.

Kenma si pietrificò sul posto, il viso perse colore in un battito di ciglia e il respiro che si fermava in gola in un rantolo acuto, stupito, graffiato.

Si volse di scatto, coprendosi in maniera più pudica di quanto la situazione poteva concedere, le mani strette al petto con la maglia bianca a mascherare stupidamente il dorso.

Lo sguardo si aprì, quasi spaurito, quando guardò lo schermo ed incrociò quello aperto, allibito, del giovane, la bocca aperta, l’espressione di totale annichilimento. Kenma si scoprì a pensare quanto fosse attraente anche in quel modo, con la mascella diseguale, i capelli indomiti e incasinati sulla testa a scendere sugli occhi sottili, dalla piega pigra che si stendevano quando sorrideva di quel sorriso mordace, quasi ferale e asimmetrico. Era stato preso in contropiede, era evidente – ed era anche quello l’obbiettivo, il fatto che non se l’aspettasse minimamente. 

Kenma non riusciva a sostenere il peso che quello sguardo aveva su di lui, sul proprio corpo, sul proprio cuore; il modo in cui i suoi occhi si soffermavano sul suo viso, sulla curva del collo, sulla forma semicelata del petto – ma non andò oltre, o almeno gli parve di vederlo virare in fretta e quasi con urgenza lo sguardo l’istante in cui era disceso troppo, troppo, in basso.

Deviò i propri in basso, ai piedi arricciati contro il parquet, poi alzarli un istante, spostarli di lato e di nuovo in basso.

Aprì le labbra, doveva dire qualcosa o sarebbe potuto fuggire in quell’esatto momento, ma Kuroo lo intercettò prima che lui e la sua vocina esile potesse renderlo ridicolo. “I-io.. mi scuso, non sapevo che Akaashi avesse un ospite. Né che fosse tanto grazioso.”

Il complimento e quella modulazione di sincero stupore e divertimento gli colorò le guance di un rosa mite.

Non osò rispondere, ma di nuovo fu lui a trarlo in soccorso. “Ha un nome questo esserino timido?”

Si strinse nelle spalle, una contrazione all’addome.

“Non sono un esserino.” Mormorò, un delizioso broncio a protendere il labbro inferiore e deviare lo sguardo dietro la cortina di capelli. “Mi chiamo Kenma.”

Kuroo lo guardò, di nuovo a corto di parole. Poi proruppe in una leggera risata, il sorriso che piegava pigramente le labbra gli induriva i lineamenti in un fascino propriamente infantile.

Il cuore perse qualche battito nel sentirlo.

“Non volevo offendere, gattino, non c’è bisogno di tirare fuori le tue piccole unghie.”

Quel nomignolo gli provocò una stretta al basso ventre, mentre riportava lo sguardo sullo schermo in attesa di sentirlo parlare o ridere o qualsiasi altra cosa avesse deciso di fare. Si portò una mano al petto, continuando “Kuroo. E davvero, non volevo spiare, giuro.. mi sei capitato così su due piedi che, wow, zucchero lasciatelo dire, sei davvero.. direi bellissimo, ma non ti renderei giustizia.”

Arricciò il naso. I complimenti furono come miele nelle vele, ma non potè evitarsi di provare un piccolo, fastidioso moto di protesta mentre si mordeva il piccolo labbro.

“T-.. ti.. Sei abituato ad adulare così le persone e farle cadere ai tuoi piedi?”

Kuroo rise ancora, lo stupore deliziato ad aleggiargli sulle ciglia arcuate e gli occhi ridenti, brillanti di curiosità.

“Sì, a volte. Ma sono sincero con te, tesoro, lo sei davvero tanto-.. _diomio_, guardati.” Il modo in cui lo disse, il leggero sospiro che gli sfuggi dalla bocca, il gesto delle mani nella sua direzione, trattenendo una necessità forzata, una voglia tra le labbra appena socchiuse. Tutto, in Kuroo, dava l’impressione di sincera adorazione mista a stupore mordace, irrefrenabile, per quello che lui stesso provava.

Mai aveva visto qualcuno di così.. perfetto.

Quel giovane dalla bocca di rosa, lo sguardo timido, il corpo modellato dalle mani di un dio, la leggera inclinazione del collo esile, i capelli a solleticare la pelle pallida, le mani a celare qualcosa di puro e intoccato come il suo piccolo seno, stretto in quelle strisce di reggiseno (_cazzo, aveva davvero un reggiseno, buoncielo_), la leggera protuberanza delle anche ed il loro affondare dietro il bordo della gonna. Era qualcosa di così etereo, nella penombra della stanza di akaashi, sfiorato dai deboli raggi di un sole freddo, che stava finendo per invidiare con tutta l’anima per ciò che poteva fare con quel corpo – cosa che a lui gli era negata, trattenuto nella propria stanza, con un’apparizione di un angelo di fronte a sé.

_Santissimi dei, perdonatemi_.

“Permettimi di guardarti, tesoro.. sei un’immagine difficile da togliersi dalla testa.” La promessa del perverso si addensò alla base della gola. Ingoiò a fatica, il pomo d’adamo tremò appena, ma non osò staccare gli occhi di dosso da quel piccolo fiore in boccio.

Kenma, il viso bollente e il sangue denso contro le tempie, non potè non ubbidire. Si piegò al volere della sua voce e di quello della propria voluttà.

Il tessuto della maglia si sfilò dalle sue dita mentre le mani si abbassavano lungo i fianchi, cadendo senza suono a terra.

Col petto scoperto, mostrò per intero la pelle diafana dell’addome piatto, il piccolo bottoncino dell’ombelico, e più su il piccolo reggiseno bianco, de triangoli di tessuto candido a sfiorare le protuberanze morbide, gonfie dei capezzoli rosei.

“Cazzo-..” Sentì la voce di Kuroo ispirare tra i denti, scorse di sfuggita una mano abbassarsi, sparire sotto al ripiano della sua scrivania. Il pensiero di averlo eccitato gli tese l’addome, stringendosi al basso ventre in una sensazione scomoda.

Kuroo si tastò tra le gambe, trattenendo un gorgoglio basso. Il solo vederlo l’aveva teso più di quanto potesse immaginare.

“Hai visto qualcosa che ti piace, _Kuro_?” Chiese fingendo pura innocenza, Kenma, modellando il suo nome tra le labbra nel più peccaminoso dei suoni.

_Oh_, voleva istigarlo.

Kuroo si mise comodo sulla sedia, un sorriso deliziato e ferale sul viso.

“Tu, tesoro, tu mi piaci da uscire fuori di testa.” Ammise sentendo il rossore salirgli in viso ma fingendo sicurezza e spavalderia come sapeva fare meglio. “Guardati, tesoro, sei meraviglioso-.. puoi voltarti per me?”

Kenma finse di pensarci. Lo stava provocando e l’intera situazione, la sua timidezza sfumata di perversione, lo eccitò ancora di più.

“Cosa vuoi fare?”

“Farti stare bene, gattino. Voglio solo che tu sia a tuo agio.”

“Sei sicuro di esserne in grado?”

Un sorriso timido punse gli angoli delle sue labbra e uno si allargo su quello divertito di Kuroo.

“Un gattino viziato. Ti farò ricredere, se me dai la possibilità.”

Kenma si sedette sul letto, le cosce premute insieme e il triangolo della gonna e le gambe a dare un piccolo, fugace accenno delle sue mutandine.

“Posso .. fidarmi?” Una mano accarezzò piano le gambe, mentre le schiudeva appena e la gonna scivolava nell’apertura tra di esse. Kuroo fissava quella mano in una specie di trance forzata.

“..Zucchero, lo giuro, non ti farei mai del male ma_santidei_\- mi mandi fuori di testa.”

Kenma lo osservò interrogativo, non capiva ma si sentì invadere da un senso di soddisfazione nel vederlo teso sulla sedia, una mano stretta contro il bordo della scrivania.

“Cosa devo fare..?” Chiese innocente.

“Puoi alzarti la gonna per me, piccolo? Lasciami vedere..”

Con dita tremule, sfiorò l’orlo della gonna chiara, restando seduto, tirando in alto il tessuto spesso fino alla vita sottile. Non aveva mai permesso che qualcuno lo vedesse lì in basso, scoperto e vulnerabile nonostante l’intimo sottile delle mutandine bianche. Strinse le cosce, una contrazione al ventre gli gorgogliò in gola, ma premette le labbra per non lasciar uscire alcun suono.

“Cazzo, tesoro, sei la perfezione in terra.” La voce di Kuroo gli giunse più bassa, aggravata, velata di una modulazione roca che gli diede le vertigini. Osò guardarlo attraverso lo schermo, al di là delle lunghe ciglia scure e con le labbra dischiuse. Una mano era posata in basso, là dove una protuberanza considerevole faceva mostra di sé da sotto il tessuto dei jeans.

La vista, seppur vergognosa, gli incendiò i lombi. Un sospiro basso, la voce lieve in un pigolio impalpabile, gli bagnò le labbra. Senza riflettere cominciò a strofinarsi le gambe, sentendosi sempre più bollente, più bisognoso.

“Sei già umido,” sospirò in un rantolo roco Kuroo dalle casse acustiche, la sua voce che vibrava in onde concentriche per la stanza, facendogli vibrare il petto. “Vuoi avere le mie dita, gattino?”

La domanda lo lasciò boccheggiante, in un rossore accesso che gli rendeva i suoi occhi grandi e indolenti e adorabili.

Si tirò giù la gonna, nel più totale panico. “C-cosa?!”

Kuroo, lo sguardo serio sfumato di tenerezza e determinazione, ripetè lentamente. “Tesoro, puoi aprirti per me con le mie dita?”

Era così diretto che lo lasciò inebedito, inebriato quasi da quella consistenza dura di comando, di un ordine sfumato da gentile accortezza e richieste mormorate come se gli parlasse all’orecchio.

Non riuscì a contenere il totale imbarazzo alla proposta, né la mano che si alzò a sfiorarsi le labbra in un segno di disagio. L’unica volta che si era toccato era stato anni prima, e non era neppure entrato mai nella propria fessura senza provare il più totale imbarazzo ed abbandonare il proprio membro semiturgido ed incapace di venire, in un corpo scosso da tremiti e gemiti soffocati.

Si morse le labbra, deviando il viso in un moto di timidezza.

“.. I-io non.. ho mai..”

“Va tutto bene, tesoro, ci sono io. Hai me, posso guidarti io se me lo permetti.”

Kenma tremò nel vedere l’adorazione nei suoi occhi ed una mano che si era portata in avanti a tenere lo schermo come se potesse sfiorargli il viso, cedendogli una carezza.

“Sì, _tiprego_,” sospirò in un squittire tremulo, tradendo il bisogno di averlo, di _sentirlo_.

Kuroo sorrise, non un sorriso lezioso né spavaldo; sorrise nel vero senso della parola, gentile e con gli occhi neri nei propri in un annuire di conforto, velato di quella brama sottesa che stava tenendo a bada.

“Stenditi e apri le gambe, zucchero, fallo per me..”

E Kenma ubbidì in un fremito di ciglia sulle palpebre, uno stringersi su sé stesso e fare come gli era stato chiesto, scostandosi una ciocca dal viso e stendendosi supino sul materasso, aprendo deliziosamente le gambe davanti alla telecamera, davanti allo sguardo di Kuroo. Sospirò morbido; pur non vedendolo, poteva sentirlo su di sé – l’intensità dei suoi occhi, l’avidità, il desiderio viscerale.

Abbassò una mano dall’addome, tendendolo, portandola sull’orlo delle mutandine, passandoci due dita. “Cazzo, sei così bravo, così bello- aperto per me..” lo sentiva, la sua voce calda come una carezza tra le cosce.

Gemette in un languore indolente, arcuando la schiena,

“_Kuro_-..”

Le dita indugiarono appena, prima di scostare il tessuto dove si scorgevano le rotondità dei testicoli, il sesso che si liberava in un leggero sussulto e un sospiro melodioso che sfuggì dalle sue labbra.

Kuroo, la mano che premeva e palpava il proprio sesso con foga e smania, pensò di poter venire anche così – con la sola vista delle rotondità perfette dei suoi glutei premuti sul materasso, la curva accennata del suo sesso turgido e tremulo, la punta rosata già umida, di una viscosità liquida che gli aveva bagnato di una chiazza leggera le mutandine.

Aprendo i jeans, liberò il proprio membro dalla costrizione e si prese in mano in un grugnito gorgogliato in gola, vibrando nel petto. Come sarebbe stato sentirlo gemere per lui, vedere quel suo corpo tremante e bisognoso di essere preso, di quel candore virginale, aprirsi a lui, riempiendolo del suo seme fino a sentirlo gemere il suo nome, solo il suo nome. Il pensiero gli fece pompare il sesso più forte, scoprendosi più affannato di quanto non pensasse.

“Sei.. _cristo_, sei bellissimo.. tesoro, guardati come sei perfetto, così bagnato e voglioso per me..”

Kenma gemette di nuovo, più forte, la voce umida si perse nella stanza come glassa di zucchero, molle sulle labbra dischiuse.

Arcuò la schiena, incuneando tra le curve morbide dei glutei e sfiorando con l’indice la fessura rosea, l’anello di muscoli teso e mai violato, contrarsi e richiudersi rispondendo alla necessità del corpo, di voler essere aperto. Un dito si fece spazio, infilandosi nell’entrata calda e stretta. “Sì, tesoro, sìcosì.. ora, inserisci anche un secondo..nh-”

Il secondo dito ebbe una resistenza più blanda, affiancando l’altro in un entrare e ritrarsi tremulo, a tratti goffo ma voglioso. Le anche ebbero un guizzo in alto, le dita che si intrufolarono appena di più in profondità. Il corpo esile era scosso dalla voglia, pervaso da onde bollenti che gli arricciavano le dita dei piedi e arcuavano candidamente la schiena.

Kuroo lo guardava, bagnandosi vergognosamente come un ragazzino al primo pompino, mentre pompava e lo guardava masturbarsi, le dita sprofondate nella fessura calda, immaginando fossero le sue, di dita, a farlo gemere, a raggiungere parti di lui tali da fargli vedere le stelle e farlo venire in bocca.

“K-kuro-..?” La voce di Kenma sfilacciò la sua attenzione per riportarla al viso del giovane, i capelli scarmigliati attorno a quel viso d’angelo. Si era alzato a sedere, le gambe aperte, il sesso svettava rosso tra le cosce candide, un filo di umori era colato a macchiarle.

“Dimmi tutto, gattino.”

Sembrò a disagio nel trovare le parole, mordendosi il labbro inferiore in quel suo modo terribilmente e innocentemente erotico.

“Voglio-.. i-io..

“Dimmi tesoro, tutto quello che vuoi.” Kenma alzò lo sguardo, sfiorando un istante il sesso turgido e gonfio tra le mani del giovane sullo schermo e si sentì morire – di vergogna, di agonia, di ardente desiderio.

“Voglio vederti mentre.. mentre lo faccio..”

Se si fosse trovato nella stessa camera, probabilmente si sarebbe conficcato i denti a sangue nella lingua per trattenersi dal saltargli addosso dopo una richiesta simile. Una contrazione al viso ed un rollio cupo e vibrato in gola, si strinse la base del sesso con forza, per evitare di venire troppo e subito. Ma, cazzo se era dura.

“Sei un gattino voglioso, piccolo. Vuoi questo?” Chiese, la voce morbida e calda come burro, indietreggiando appena e dandosi una stretta al sesso. Kenma lo osservò tradendo eccitazione sulle labbra dischiuse e sugli occhi pieni osservandolo come rapito - la curva appena accennata alla base, la solidità del sesso che aveva tra le mani, caldo, umido, lungo più della sua stessa mano.

La risposta gli uscì in un gemito accorato. “..Sì,hh,,”

“Te lo darò, tesoro, tutto quello che vuoi per te-.. puoi guardarmi, puoi fare qualsiasi cosa tu voglia..” Lo adorò con la voce, lo venerava con gli occhi e lo depredava con i pensieri e la mano attorno al suo sesso.

Si lasciò cadere di lato, Kenma, steso lungo il bordo inferiore del letto, il capo voltato verso lo schermo, con quei capelli biondi mossi e selvaggi ad incorniciargli le guance, e la schiena poggiata sul materasso. Una mano si abbassò tra le cosce, sfiorando il proprio sesso nella presa incerta che lo fece sussultare e lanciare un gridolino umido tra le labbra.

“Così-.. prendilo come faccio io, e muovi lentamente; su, giù, su- bravo tesoro, sei bravo per me.”

La bocca si dischiuse, gli occhi liquidi persero i contorni di cosa lo circondava. La propria mano si masturbava con lentezza tremula, scendendo e alzandosi, scoprendo la punta e coprendola in un dolore piacevole e perverso e peccaminoso. C’era Kuroo e la sua mano che si masturbava rapido, scendendo sull’asta dura del suo sesso in gemiti cupi, e Kenma li sentiva vibrare in gola e nel petto fin al basso ventre, coagulandosi e uscendo come umori liquidi ogni volta che stringeva e scopriva la punta. L’altra mano si apriva quanto più riusciva a sostenere, le gambe aperte e guizzi di anche che sussultavano ogni volta che le dita, ora tre, raggiungevano punti più in profondità.

“Ahh-.. K-kuro..” gemeva con voce suadente come seta, languida e roca.

Sentirlo chiamare il suo nome gli faceva perdere di vista qualsiasi altra cosa, il sangue che defluiva dal cervello e si addensava all’inguine, tirando i testicoli in quella maniera dolora e dannatamente appagante. Si pompava con una smania quasi ferale, selvaggia, e Kenma ripeteva i suoi movimenti, aprendo quelle cosce bianche come il latte, tremule e morbide, e si toccava, prendendosi con la stessa smania. Come la piccola, vogliosa cosa che era, come la più pura delle vergini e il desiderio della più sordida e vogliosa delle donne.

“Sono qui-.. sei al limite, tesoro? Dimmelo,”

Kenma squittì, tremando per un’altra scossa. Kuroo si masturbò senza più ritegno, tenendosi al bordo della scrivania cercando di tenere un tono più stabile, per Kenma, per il suo godimento.

“..Ku-.. kuro_kuro_..”

“Vieni, piccolo, lasciati andare..” Lo istruì, piano, un sospiro dopo l’altro, “Vieni per me, sono le mie mani a toccarti, ad aprirti, come il piccolo fiore che sei.. vieni, ti prendo io, ci sono io.”

Kenma si lasciò andare, stringendo la presa nell’ultima stretta al piccolo sesso e arcuando la schiena; l’orgasmo fu immediato. “Ahh-.. _ah_!” Venne in fiotti liquidi e bianchi, spruzzi traslucidi contro l’addome teso, il tessuto delle mutandine, le nocche tremule. L’anello di muscoli tra i glutei ancora contratto e tirato attorno a nulla che non fossero le falangi delle dita, agognando la presenza di qualcosa di più grande – di qualcosa di duro, e caldo, come il membro di Kuroo.

La visione di Kenma portò Kuroo a venire dopo una serie più rapida e violenta, erratica di colpi, la mano che stringeva il membro con urgenza animale, veloce, prima di venirsi in mano in un orgasmo che lo lasciò quasi esausto contro lo schienale della sedia.

Gli occhi seppur offuscati non lasciarono per un istante la figura minuta del giovane ancora disteso sul letto, il petto ansante, le gambe accasciate oltre il materasso.

“Stai bene tesoro?”

Kenma non rispose, non subito. Faticò a trovare la forza per farlo, mettere insieme due pensieri uno dietro l’altro in quella foschia sottile che l’orgasmo gli aveva lasciato. Si volse col viso, una guancia arrossata premuta contro il piumino. Le labbra turgide sembravano più gonfie e morbide.

Annuì, le palpebre calate sulle iridi dorate nel languore delizioso e sfiancante che gli aveva lasciato l’orgasmo, timido ma soddisfatto. E Kuroo ne fu altrettanto per quella risposta.

“Sei stato fantastico, zucchero. Vorrei poterti chiedere il bis ma, basta così.” Sorrise di nuovo con quel suo sorriso lascivo senza cattiveria.

Kenma sentì gli angoli delle labbra tendersi, pizzicarsi verso l’alto mentre si stringeva in sè.

“No- n sono nulla di che..” Ammise senza degradarsi Kenma, facendo una lieve alzata con quelle spalle scoperte e rosate.

Kuroo non nascose una smorfia, incrociando le braccia al petto dopo essersi dato una ripulita rapida alla mano.

“Fallo dire a chi vuole corteggiarti. Tutto di te è bellissimo, _babe_.” La parola gli era scivolata dalle labbra senza rendersene conto, e il solo dirla lo fece arrossire come uno scemo. Si riprese in fretta, grattandosi il retro della nuca a mascherare l’imbarazzo. “Se nessuno ti ha mai detto parole simili, è un coglione che si fotterà una chiavica per la vita.”

Kenma si mise seduto, poggiando le mani sul materasso e inclinando la testa, in quel modo deliziosamente adorabile atto ad istigare il più santo dei santi.

“Hai.. appena detto che vuoi corteggiarmi? .. A me?”

Forse i colori dello schermo gli ritornavano sfalsati ma non seppe se quello che vedeva era un rossore o la luce della camera di Kuroo. Un sorriso consapevole gli stirò le labbra.

“Solo se tu vuoi, gattino. E’ inquietante, detto da uno che conosci da nemmeno due ore ma.. sono qui.”

Un calore piacevole gli invase il petto, ed era estremamente certo che non era una conseguenza dell’orgasmo o dell’effetto che Kuroo aveva su di sé – o almeno, non totalmente. Era uno sprazzo di felicità e timida speranza che gli si era radicata dentro e che non voleva lasciarlo più andare. Si scoprì ad arrossire, ancora e ancora una volta.

Kuroo lo guardava con una tenerezza tutta sua, celando l’imbarazzo e le parole masticate fuori in fretta con sorrisi ampi e sguardi che non lo lasciavano andare per un istante.

Abbassò gli occhi, la gonna a celare quello che fino a qualche istante prima era stato scoperto e sporcato per quel pudore innocente che gli era stato insegnato. Si prese l’orlo, torturandolo appena.

“A.. accetto,” mormorò, annuendo appena, i capelli che celavano parte dei lineamenti morbidi e del rossore cocente del viso.

Dall’altro alto, Kuroo potè sentire la felicità schioccargli in testa portandolo a sorridere in quel modo stupido che fanno gli innamorati persi. E con tutta probabilità lo sarebbe potuto diventare anche subito, per Kenma, se lo avesse potuto osservare ancora.


End file.
